


Codewords

by D3miPixel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3miPixel/pseuds/D3miPixel
Summary: Captain America: Civil WarBucky is taking no prisoners.





	Codewords

"Buck you have to listen to me" Steve said as he stood panting. Buck remained emotionless and dangerous, his face thunderous.  
"Buck, please." Bucky delivered Steve a punch to the face, causing a bruise on his right cheek. He then forced Steve up against an elevator's door and started to choke him.  
"No, Bucky, please" Steve choked as Bucky pounded him back and forth on the door, still choking him.  
"I'm with you til the end of the line pal" Steve gasped as his body fell to the floor. Dead.  
The Winter Soldier had struck again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a schedule for now. It will probably change.  
> Tuesday + Thursday: New Kid/ Main Fan Fiction  
> Saturday: Secondary fiction, shorter stuff.
> 
> I might change it to Wednesday and Saturday but enjoy it while it lasts.
> 
> -DemiPixel


End file.
